


Best Two out of Three

by TooManyAaays



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyAaays/pseuds/TooManyAaays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra are known for their ridiculously competitive friendship by the entire school. If one got a medal the other had to match it or suffer never ending bragging. </p><p>Korra and Asami are two competitive idiots in this "kissing contest au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Two out of Three

“You guys they have a ferris wheel! And bumper cars! And those gun games with the water balloons! What should we do first?” Bolin waved his arms at the two girls. 

Asami grabbed the brochure and skimmed the schedule of events. “Well, all proceeds go to the children’s hospital so maybe the games first?” She passed the paper to Korra for consideration.

“Totally!” She noticed a red highlighted event on the back of the paper. “ Kissing contest...?” Everyone's head turned. 

“What was that?” Asami asked.

“They're holding a contest for couples. People place bets on which couple wins.” 

Bolin perked up but then remembered Opal was visiting her family in Zaofu. “I wish Opal was here for that. Too bad you two aren't dating.”

Both girl's eyes shot to each other. Bolin, who was completely unaware of his phrasing and kept on rambling about the festival. 

Korra broke the silence first. “ Yeah, too bad. I'd definitely be the better kisser.”

Asami's expression hardened. “Oh yeah? Says who, Mako? He wouldn't know a good kisser from CPR.” 

Bolin grew panicked. “Guys,come on I’m right here. I don't want to hear about my brother's kissing...” he said desperately trying to stop the inevitable fight.

“Ha! Good one! Actually, it was Ginger who last said it to me...” she smirked. Asami narrowed her eyes at the low blow. Korra knew Asami crushed on the actress so naturally they played to see who would win the first move. Korra beat her two out of three.

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Asami blurted out. 

Korra was caught off guard. “Wait, what?”

 _Too late to go back now, Asami..._ she took in a breath. “I said prove it. Let's do it. We'll enter the contest and see who's the best kisser.” 

Korra's brain had yet to catch up to her mouth. Her best friend was actually asking her to join a contest where they would kiss. For sport. With their mouths!  
_Um, okay no big deal. Best friends make out with each other all the time right?_

Asami’s thoughts were just as frantic. _Who the hell suggests a kissing contest with their best friend?! She's gonna kill you for this, Sato, you're a certified idiot!_

Korra broke the silence first. “Let's do it.”  
Two sets of green eyes blinked. “Really?!” 

“Yeah,” she responded quietly. Asami and Bolin exchanged a hesitant look then shrugged it off. 

“Well, I guess we should go sign up...” they ventured to the entry booth and received their number. Some of the other couples were already “practicing” making Korra’s ears red. 

The announcer counted down and the buzzer rang. They each took one last breathe before closing their eyes and crashing their lips together.  
Neither moved for a couple seconds until one small twitch of Asami's lips. Slowly, their lips found a rhythm and their breathing became more shallow. Their hands, which had laid still on each other's elbows, began to grip and climb their way up. Korra's hand reached behind Asami's neck and pulled her in closer. This caused a soft moan from the older teen. In response, Asami snaked her arm around Korra's waist pulling her in closer. Neither was aware of their surroundings. They didn't notice Bolin’s jaw on the floor. They made out for a full half hour before breaking away. They took second place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random prompt I created and had way too much fun with. File under: things I write while trying to write other things


End file.
